Обсуждение участника:One.pretorius
Мы рады видеть вас здесь и надеемся, что ваша плодотворная деятельность сделает Убежище ещё лучше! — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 06:55, сентября 9, 2016 (UTC) Картинки Здравствуйте. Не обязательно копировать картинки с Ньюки и загружать на Убежище, достаточно просто прописать название картинки на Ньюке в карточке персонажа. Дубликаты картинок и их элементы с HUDом удаляются со временем, т.к. они хм... скажу "не особо не подходят". См. подробнее.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:11, сентября 15, 2016 (UTC) Загрузка иллюстраций Привет! При загрузке иллюстраций в Убежище следует соблюдать следующее: # Именовать скрины таким образом: Префикс игры (FNV, FO3 и т.д.) + название + индекс, если нужно. («FO4 Laser rifle.png» или «FO4 Laser rifle 1.png», «FO4 Laser rifle 2.png»). # Делать скриншоты с отключенным HUD (элементы меню, здоровье, патроны и т. п.). Для этого откройте консоль (клавиша ~) и введите . # Соблюдать правила именования, категоризацию и лицензирование. * Подробнее о том, как делать скриншоты: Требования к скриншотам. ** В Убежище так же есть чат, там всегда помогут и подскажут как лучше поступить. Удачи Вам!--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 12:08, сентября 20, 2016 (UTC) Загрузка файлов Вынужден повторно обратиться к Вам! Пожалуйста, прочтите сообщения выше. Все иллюстрации противоречащие правилам - будут удаляться. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 14:36, сентября 26, 2016 (UTC) : Уточню 3-й раз: «UFO-crash-cave-FO4.png» — НЕ правильно, «FO4 UFO crash cave.png» — Правильно. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 17:21, октября 6, 2016 (UTC) Спасибо Про письма в бутылках Привет. Статья про серию квестов по письмам в бутылках уже есть в Убежище. Вот здесь. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 15:33, октября 14, 2016 (UTC) : Сделfл перенаправление. --Steel Nomad (обсуждение) 07:58, октября 15, 2016 (UTC) Квестовые и разные предметы Привет, я вижу ты занимаешься Разными и Квестовыми предметами, посмотри, пожалуйста, что ещё можно и нужно перенести из Хлама. Я переношу периодически, но мне кажется там ещё болтаются непонятки. И "Новые кабели" может тоже в Квестовые отправить? Меня из-за них долго сомнения терзали, поэтому я их не трогала, а квест "Последний рейс К." я не проходила, поэтому не знаю в единственном экземпляре там кабели или нет, если нет, тогда их и в Хлам надо. Заранее спасибо Mrs danka (обсуждение) 11:36, октября 17, 2016 (UTC) :То что он квестовый даже не обсуждается))) (новые кабели) Ещё в хламе висят непонятные Сжатые данные, Медальон Анники, Термоэлемент и Радиоштуки (они вероятно из какого-то побочного квеста за Институт), они меня оооочень смущают, мне кажется их надо выгнать из Хлама в Разное.Mrs danka (обсуждение) 13:17, октября 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Медальон Анники - квеста нет, про него просто упоминается в Дневнике Эдвина, что он его потерял на дне озера и все. :::Медальон Анники точно не квестовый. Это медальон жены Эдвина с Честнат-Хиллок. А вот где он оказывается после того, как его подбираешь, в хламе или в разном, я уже не помню. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 13:54, октября 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Медальон Анники в хламе. Квеста для него нет.One.pretorius (обсуждение) 10:39, октября 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::Чистить сообщения здесь как-то не принято. Потому что там отражаются разные рабочие моменты. Стереть информацию от предыдущего оппонента и сказать о том же самом своими словами — это сильно, да, по-взрослому так. Всё равно же в истории видно — кто, что и когда написал. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 10:56, октября 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Ну и пойдём ко мне тогда, тут судя по всему сотрудничества и участия не дождёшься((( Mrs danka (обсуждение) 11:23, октября 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::::В истории как раз видно, что я написал о медальоне раньше без подписи. А если, что-то то удалил то случайно. И я не претендую на "Стереть информацию от предыдущего оппонента и сказать о том же самом своими словами" зачем мне это ? что я выиграю ?One.pretorius (обсуждение) 06:22, октября 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: Такое бывает, подтверждаю!--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 06:43, октября 19, 2016 (UTC) Про пеленгатор «Случайная локация» было написано не просто так. У разных геймеров в разных прохождениях эти локации каждый раз разные. У Вас это жёлтое здание, у меня — дом Кэботов, Корвега и больница Парсонс. Вот поэтому и «случайная». Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 16:33, октября 26, 2016 (UTC) :ЯсноOne.pretorius (обсуждение) 13:24, октября 27, 2016 (UTC) Лицензия Привет! Небольшая просьба - при загрузке изображений не забывайте проставлять лицензию. Проблема в том, что файлы без лицензии подлежат удалению! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 13:33, октября 28, 2016 (UTC) :Я загрузил их через меню Добавить фото в галерею Как теперь добавить лицензию One.pretorius (обсуждение) 13:54, октября 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Через кнопку «Править» страницу добавить: Лицензирование , и под ним поставить шаблон . В файлах Банкер Хилл я уже проставил, просто рекомендация на будущее. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:19, октября 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: Спасибо One.pretorius (обсуждение) 15:43, октября 28, 2016 (UTC) :::: Всегда пожалуйста - обращайтесь!--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 16:12, октября 28, 2016 (UTC) Особая благодарность :Большое спасибо. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 19:48, ноября 7, 2016 (UTC) Про иллюстрации Я некоторые картинки в частности постеры вытягиваю из распакованных файлов игры. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 19:48, ноября 7, 2016 (UTC) : Да я уже понял, просто показалось, что они дубликаты нюковских, а потом присмотрелся — Ваши лучше! :) --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 19:52, ноября 7, 2016 (UTC) Просьба Пожалуйства, не удаляйте неиспользуемые строчки параметров в карточке. Последующие правщики будут дополнять информацию по ним.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:33, ноября 9, 2016 (UTC) : Хорошо One.pretorius (обсуждение) 15:39, ноября 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Спасибо за понимание.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:06, ноября 9, 2016 (UTC) Мистер Смит Не знаю как с вами иначе связаться. Я специально занимался этим Смитом, что бы выяснить к какому дому его приписать, то что вы при команде через консоль попали в довоенный Сенкчуари и увидели Смита стоящего около дома выжевшего, не обозначает, что его видно во время квеста. во время квеста этот мистер спавнится впереди фургона вол-тек и его НИКАК нельзя увидеть из дома выжевшего. проверено неоднократно. Proxyoff 19:39, ноября 12, 2016 (UTC) :Поправил маленько. Для оформления сообщений делайте новый абзац. как я.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:44, ноября 12, 2016 (UTC) :: А вот у меня его можно наблюдать пробегающим возле окна в халате, и что самое удивительное даже без использования консоли. Я верну информацию назад. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 20:51, ноября 12, 2016 (UTC) ::: 6 раз запустил новую игру, на 6 раз я успел увидеть пробегающую фигуру, если бы не записывал видео, я бы не понял что это за НПС пробежал =). Для того чтобы успеть его увидеть надо сразу после диалога о прогулке в парк идти в комнату ни теряя ни секунды. Вы правы, признаю свою ошибку. Вывод - в доме, который в Убежище условно нумеровали №9, гарантировано проживал этот дяденька в халате, так как фигура бежит именно оттуда. Так что прописывайте его туда =) это ваше открытие =).--Proxyoff 21:29, ноября 12, 2016 (UTC) :::: В какой дом его записать, лучше вам знать. Из своих наблюдений скажу, что Смит спавнится возле открытой калитки дома Выжившего и пробегает мимо окна в сторону БТР. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 21:39, ноября 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Изображение в момент спавна One.pretorius (обсуждение) 08:48, ноября 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Заметил, что Роза с сыном стоят возле дома №4 One.pretorius (обсуждение) 08:55, ноября 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Мисс Роза обозначена как «соседка», пацан вообще никак не обозначен. Стоят они не у дома с надписью «Rosa» на ящике, а у следующего. Так что со 100%-й уверенностью утверждать, что это именно они, нельзя. Хотя очень хочется, да. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 11:40, ноября 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Я открыл довоенный Сенкчуари в CreationKit. Это именно они Роза и ее сын. Их id MQ101Rosa и MQ101RosaSon. То, что они стоят возле 4 дома не мешает им жить в 3 доме. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 12:56, ноября 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Ну ок, хорошо. Я не против, я только за. Мне бы всех-всех хотелось опознать. Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 15:52, ноября 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::: Хорошо завтра вытяну из CreationKit всех оставшихся жителей. Вставлю их скрины пока сюда. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 16:20, ноября 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::: Найденные персонажи из довоенного Santuary thumb|220x220px|left MQ101MrSumner и editor id MQ101MrsSumner thumb|220x220px|left MQ101MrWashington и MQ101MrsWashington thumb|left|220px MQ101MrsAble thumb|left|220px MQ101MrsParker и MQ101MrParker One.pretorius (обсуждение) 07:26, ноября 14, 2016 (UTC) One.pretorius (обсуждение) 07:27, ноября 14, 2016 (UTC) Images Wonderful images you're uploading here with SaraKonnor2. You know, there's also a possibility to upload them to the main English wiki, and then you can also add them here without having to upload them again. See http://ru.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Fo4_Sanctuary_Hills_Overview.png as an example. Right now, they're often uploaded twice. Jspoel (bc main wiki). :Хорошо, буду делать по мере возможности. One.pretorius (обсуждение) 15:42, ноября 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, I will do as much as possible.One.pretorius (обсуждение) 15:43, ноября 15, 2016 (UTC) :: That's great! I will save us (me) a lot of time. Jspoel